1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shift registers, and particularly to a shift register employed by a gate driving circuit of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are widely used in various electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, televisions, and others. Especially, thin film transistor (TFT) LCD devices have become popular output devices for many digital devices.
Often, an LCD device includes a display panel and a driving circuit driving the display panel to display images. The driving circuit includes a data driving circuit and a gate driving circuit. The data driving circuit provides image data to the display panel, and the gate driving circuit turns TFTs of the display panel on or off. The gate driving circuit has a shift register as a core element thereof. The shift register successively provides pulse signals to each gate line of the display panel according to a preset way, and successively turns on the TFTs connected to each gate line. However, the gate driving circuit using the shift register can merely transmit signals along a fixed route, for example, from a first gate line to a last gate line or from the last gate line to the first gate line. As a result, the gate driving circuit can not be used in a variety of different display panels.
What is needed, therefore, is a shift register, and LCD device employing the shift register which can overcome the described limitations.